Avatar's First
by Laughlover1011
Summary: The first ever Avatar, Wan, visits Aang. In which, he tells the story of how the avatar and their soulmate find each other time and time again. Please review.


It isn't easy, you know. Meeting someone and then loving them, then leaving them. It isn't easy.

And because I like you, Avatar Aang, I'll tell you the story of how I met the love of my Life.

It was thousands of years ago, the spirits only know when it was or why it happened, but I thanked them with all my heart that it did.

My story begins in a forest…

_The Stars above were bright. Twinkling as they were, I know they weren't just rocks permanently stuck to the sky, I know they are something more. The moon shone, creating a faint light, enough for anyone to see in the darkness. The trees stood tall and casted shadows on the ground. The forest would be menacing were it not for the soft glow of the moon. Mula (My cat-deer) sat next to me observing her surroundings, she suspects that there was someone lurking in the shadows, following us._

"_You should not be so suspicious." I said to Mula._

_She purred. _

''_Do not worry, young one." I assured her._

_I hear rustling in the bushes. I sighed._

"_Whoever you are, be out and reveal yourself. Do not waste time by hiding, as you are boisterous. Come and enjoy the stars with me."_

_The rustling stopped and out came a woman._

''_I am so very sorry, avatar. I did not wish to disturb you, however I do come here often to enjoy the company of the stars as you are.'' The woman says hastily._

_I look at her, staring. _

_Her face was hidden in the shadows, but what my eyes could reach was her yellow dress sparkling in the moonlight and a simple orange lace tied to her wrist._

_I stand up._

"_It is no inconvenience, I apologize for my presence."_

"_No, no, Avatar. It is an honor to be in your proximity."_

"_Please, call me Wan. Grace me with the honor and come and sit next to me."_

_She steps forward, the light grazing her face._

Aang, if you'd believe it, She was the most beautiful creature I have set my eyes on.

Her face was so warm, you could feel the kindness radiating off of her. Her mouth so inviting, so luscious and red. Her hair was gorgeous, smooth waves that seem to cascade endlessly. Her eyes-spirits her eyes Aang-her eyes were the most amazing shade of green I have even seen. She looked deep within, not caring of who you are or what you stood by, for her she knows you as you are.

That night, by the stars I realized that if I could live forever I would live it with her. Her name was Lana, but she was more than my partner. _She was my life_, whatever I did in my lifetime, it was for her. I love her, Aang.

However, this story is not over.

_When I died, Lana made a journey to the spirit world in a blind attempt to follow me. I met her and told her that she must live on. The avatar's spirit will go on to the next nation and keep fighting for balance._

It was one of my greatest challenges, for as much as I loved the nations, I loved her with the passion of the whole world.

_Lana was anguished, She did not understand. But I had to leave and arrive in my next life. _

Young avatar, it isn't until a few lives that I realized that Lana followed me. In her final attempt to stay with me, she made a deal with the spirits. She would become the avatar's lifelong companion, if she could be reincarnated too. The spirits deemed this fit, for they didn't want the avatar to be alone and agreed.

This is the greatest gift that the spirits can ever give us Aang, in exchange for our loyalty to the world, we are given our soul mate. However, we must not take it for granted for Lana gave up eternal peace to call us over and over again. It is our spiritual duty, to find her. The avatar can love so deeply, because we are powerful, Lana was a mortal but she loved like all the avatars combined.

Lana now lives on with Katara, and I am proud that you-once again-found her.

And you know the best thing about being reincarnated with the love of your life? Is finding them and falling in love with them over and over and over again. Right Aang? Aang? Aang? AAAAAANG!

X~X

I woke with a start. Katara had a hand on my shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

"I got worried when you started talking about spirits." She said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, sweetie. Good morning." I smile.

"Good morning." She replied, leaning in to me.

I put my arms around her and held her tight. I lean in and kiss her. I remember what Wan told me about Lana, that it was her sacrifice that gave me Katara. With this, I deepened the kiss, expressing my gratitude through it.

Katara pulls back surprise on her face.

"What was that for?" She swats my arm shyly, trying to get out of my grip.

But I couldn't let her go.

"Nothing! Can't a young avatar kiss his soul mate with passion?" I asked innocently.

She looks at me and puts a hand on my face.

"Soulmate?"

I nodded.

She hugs me and gives me another kiss.

"Get up then, almighty avatar. You have a busy day ahead."

And she was right.

The rest of the day I spent meeting with generals and architects and rulers and ministers. It was all too much blah blah and less ha ha. Zuko and Sokka, on the other hand, was quite engrossed with the reports.

I shake my head. Old people.

But maybe it wasn't the reports I was ignoring, maybe it was someone distracting me, a certain water tribe girl.

Sorry woman.

A woman with such a face, that you would absolutely hate to disappoint. A woman with such a mouth, all you'd want to do is to be near always. A woman with such deep eyes, _those eyes_, that you'd get lost in them.

A woman so perfect in my eyes, that when I'm in a serious meeting, all I'd ever think about is her and only her because she is important. She is my _life_, I love her.

When the meeting was over, I got up and walked straight to her.

"So what do you think you should do?" She asked me.

"About what?" I said, confused.

She laughed, I think my heart just started to beat fast like a galloping zebra horse.

"Didn't pay attention, _again_? What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" I say casually.

She smiles. "Of course." She rolls her eyes, and intertwines her hand in mine.

"Can we go somewhere?" I whisper to her.

"Sure, but why are we whispering?"

"Cause it's a secret."

X~X

Appa landed with a _thud!_ I slid down and helped katara get off my bison.

"The stars are out tonight." She murmurs with awe.

"Yes they are." I agree.

"They are so beautiful, it's heartbreaking."

"Yeah, you are."

She turns to me, eyebrow arched. "What?"

"You're heartbreaking to look at. You're beauty is incomparable." I say sincerely.

She swats my arm again. "What happened to the cheesy pick up jokes Sokka taught you?"

"Eh." I shrug. "I've been spending time with Mai. I think her dramatic aura is rubbing off me." I wink at her.

She laughs.

"Come sit and enjoy the stars with me." I say holding her hand.

"My pleasure." She says looking up to me.

I look up and think about my dream.

"What's on your mind Aang?" She says looking at me.

I breathe out and say: "I had this dream last night. About the very first avatar, Wan, he told me about the time he met the love of his _life,_ and Katara, I mean life. Their love is continuously reincarnated with the avatar. Because his soul mate, Lana, made a sacrifice to be reincarnated with him."

I paused.

"Wow." She breathes. "That was brave of her."

I made a mental sigh of relief.

I continued. "In one of the visions he showed me, he and Lana were in a forest. They had met in the same forest, but in this vision, it was years later. They were older, Wan was wiser and Lana she was so beautiful-"

Katara scoffs.

I smirk at her.

"-ly graceful. She gave this aura that she knew a lot more than Wan and it was obvious in Wan's action that he was smitten with her…"

…

"_I heard from a traveler that the stars are made out of gas, Wan. What a fascinating theory! All these time I thought they were rocks!" Lana says giddily._

_I laugh at her enthusiasm._

"_My love, you should not so easily believe such tales. You might find yourself disappointed when this prospect proves to be false." I say._

"_Wan, for an avatar, you do not believe in many things. Where is your sense of adventure?" She says as she shakes her head at me._

"_I believe in you, Lana and that is enough for me." I say as I grab her from behind and kiss her neck._

''_You flatter me too much, avatar." _

…

"Katara, they were so simple and kind to each other. I wish it was still like that but, Wan gave me a final vision before we parted ways."

I take a breath and took both katara's hands in mines.

"Wan took Lana's hand and he stood up-" I stand up. "-and when both of them were standing, he kneeled-" I kneel. "-and presented her with a gift."

I hold out a betrothal necklace.

"Katara, I love you so much. You make me-" "_-joyful when I feel that the world-" "-_is against me. You stand by me even when-" "_no one believes in me-" "_-Even when I have no earthly possessions-" "_-to offer you, you still choose-" "_-to love me anyways. What I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?"

Katara's eyes are close, trying to keep tears in. When she opens them, her eyes were filled with so much love for me that it further confirmed that she had been the one I was looking for. I had found her, again.

She hugged me, almost pushing me to the ground.

"Yes." She says to me simply and kisses me with all her might.

I kiss her back, letting out all my love and devotion for her.

She pulls back for me to put the necklace around her neck.

It had a stone carved with a water nation and air nation insignia perfectly fitted together.

She leans back to me, looking up the stars.

"Does this mean I'm your Lana?" She asks, knowing that she too, has been reincarnated for thousands of years.

"No." I shake my head. "It means that you are katara and I'm your avatar."


End file.
